


Tourist's don't speak good english or do they?

by Moera



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Attempt at Humor, Liam Being an Idiot, M/M, Minor mention of earlier dead (Theo's sister), Tourist Theo, Tumblr Prompt, nothing even remotely graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 17:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19067581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moera/pseuds/Moera
Summary: From the Tumblr Prompt:Person A talking to Person C in a different language about how hot Person B is, unaware Person B is also fluent in the language they are speaking in





	Tourist's don't speak good english or do they?

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to @Li0nh34rt for helping me with tips and encouraging me ♥
> 
> In this story Theo is from Germany. So the normal text is german, italics is the english translation.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this ♥

Theo is currently on the phone, talking to his grandpa, following the signs leading him to the nearest mall.

“Hey Opa, ich hoffe dir und Oma geht es gut soweit?”

_“Hey grandpa, I hope you and grandma are doing okay?”_

 

“Hallo Theodore, uns beiden geht es gut. Aber sag mal, wie ist es in Amerika? Bist du gut angekommen? Das ist ja doch ein ziemlich großer Unterschied zu dem, wie du aufgewachsen bist?”

_“Hello Theodore, we are both doing well. But tell me, how is it in America? Have you arrived safely? It’s a big difference than how you grew up, I believe?”_

 

Theo laughs, “Das freut mich. Ja, ich bin gut angekommen. Es war schon ein ziemlicher Kulturschock am Anfang, aber ich komme soweit gut klar. Ich freue mich schon richtig darauf, wenn mein erstes Studiensemester beginnt. Bis dahin versuche ich, mich hier einzuleben. Es ist alles einfach so viel größer als Zuhause.”

_“I’m happy to hear that. Yeah, I arrived safely. It was a really big culture shock, but I’m doing well so far. I am eager for my first semester to start. Until then I try to get a feeling for how things work around here. Everything’s so much bigger than back home.”_

 

“Ich kenn dich schon dein ganzes Leben lang, bis jetzt hast du noch alles geschafft, was du dir vorgenommen hast. Nächstes Jahr zu dieser Zeit bist du ein Arzt.”

_“I’ve known you for your whole life. You always got what you set your mind to. This time next year you’ll be a doctor”_

 

“Nächstes Jahr bin ich zu dieser Zeit hoffentlich schon mit den Ärzten ohne Grenzen unterwegs. Stell dir nur vor, wie vielen Leuten ich dann helfen kann. Es soll niemandem so gehen, wie Mama. Es sollte niemand sein Kind an einer Krankheit verlieren, die man mit moderner Medizin heilen könnte.”

_“This time next year I’ll hopefully already be with doctors without borders. Just imagine how many people I could help. Nobody should have to suffer like mom did. Nobody should lose their kid against a disease that is treatable with modern medicine.”_

 

“Wirst du zu ihrem Jahrestag nach Hause kommen?”

_“Will you be back home on the anniversary of her death?”_

 

“Zum Glück sind zu dieser Zeit Semesterferien, ich werde also Zuhause sein. Hör mal, ich muss Schluss machen. Ich liebe euch und sehe euch dann, wenn ich Semesterferien habe.”

_“Luckily, then will be a semester break, so I’ll be home. Listen, I have to go. I love you and will see you on my break.”_

 

“Wir lieben dich auch. Pass auf dich auf.”

_“We love you too. Stay safe.”_

 

After that Theo hangs up. He’s in now in front of the largest mall he has ever seen. Not that there aren’t any big malls back home, but the ones near his home are much smaller than the one he stands in front of. The really big malls are in the big cities, like Hamburg or Berlin, but he doesn’t visit them if he doesn’t need to, preferring the smaller towns. They’re usually much quieter and smaller, perfect to raise your children in. At least that’s what his mom told him when he asked why they didn’t live in one of those large cities. They also were often surrounded by forests, where he likes to spend time with his friends. The not-so-secret lake in it is their usual hang-out spot.

 

Theo is still lost in thoughts of his hometown he left behind, just mindlessly wandering the mall. He kinda misses it, mostly his friends, but he knows that it will be worth it in the end. There aren’t enough doctors who help those in need and he really hopes to provide help sometime soon. But first he has to get his medicine degree. He made it this far already and won’t let anything stop him. He doesn’t want other people to feel like his mom did, losing her oldest child to a disease that could have been treated if their doctor would have diagnosed her sooner. This far in his studies he knows that the man could have saved her, but he didn’t. He doesn’t know why, and he hates him for it, he really does, but sadly there is nothing he can do to bring her back. So instead, he wants to help people who can’t afford the medical help they need.

 

He almost walks past a small shop, like seemingly every other shopping-goer around him, but something pulls him to this shop. Not knowing what it was that catched his attention, he decides to enter it. Inside the store he hears music in the background. Some kind of rock song that somehow seems to fit the style of the shop. The clothes aren’t exactly colorful, mostly black and whites with a few colorful accents in them. He browse the clothing racks, finding a few things he would like to try on. He picks his size and takes them to the changing rooms. They fit good, at least he thinks so, but since there are no mirrors in the little box he’s standing in he doesn’t know. He remembers walking past a full-length mirror and makes his way over. Without wanting to sound narcissistic but he has to admit he looks really good. The black jeans with two holes on his right leg feel like a second skin, but they look really good on him. The flannel brings out his eyes, kind of making them shine. But that may be caused by shop lights.

 

In the mirror, he sees that he must have caught the attention of two boys. At least if the one boy pointing at him and the other immediately looking is anything to go by. He would feel sorry for the blond guy, having whipped around so fast it must have been painful. He starts to walk over to them, fully intending on giving him a piece of his mind for mocking someone, when he hears what the other is saying. The slightly bigger of the two turned around and tried to look busy as he saw Theo walking in their direction, his dark-skinned friend has a look between amusement and resignedness on his face.

 

When Theo is within hearing range his feet suddenly seem to stop working. The blonde guy finds him attractive? His friend warns him to be quieter if he doesn’t want to be heard, to which the man in question replies with a shrug of his shoulder and “Haven’t you heard him on the phone? He’s clearly a tourist. I doubt his english is good enough to understand what I’m saying. But boy, I would love to teach him. Maybe some other things as well.”

 

Theo’s feet started working again, bringing him closer to the other boys. Neither of them seem to notice him standing there. So he decides to have a little fun with him. He clears his throat and asks in his best-worst english “Sorry? Can help me? This pants look good or is them to small?”. The blonde in front of him jumps in surprise and turns around. His cheeks get red as he sees Theo standing directly behind him. He takes a step back and clears his throat, looking Theo up and down, stuttering out “T-t-they look goo-o-od on you. They’re the right size.”.

 

Theo likes the look on the other boy, he looks absolutely adorable. He tries his best not to smirk, not wanting to give anything away. He turns a bit to the side, bending down to play with the end of one jeans leg, showing of his ass without it looking too obvious and asks again “They don’t look little to you?” The fake-worse-english sounds weird and simply wrong in his own ears but he doesn’t want to reveal himself yet. He chances a glance in the other boys direction and sees blue eyes staring at his ass. He stands up again and faces the boy in front of him. “If you’re done staring at my ass I would like to take you up on your offer of teaching me some things beside english. My name’s Theo, by the way.” He smirks, takes a pen out of his backpack at his feet and writes his number and the words “Call me” on a piece of paper that he hands the other boy, whose mouth hangs open, clearly a bit shocked. Without another word, Theo pays for his clothes and leaves the shop and the two gawking boys behind.

 

After Theo left the shop, Mason turns to Liam and asks incredulously “I thought he would punch you in the face for your rude comment. Why did he turn it into a date?” Liam just laughs, admitting “I have absolutely no idea.”. “So will you call him? Maybe he can teach you something as well.”, Mason wants to know, having a knowing look on his face. Liam grins, “Have you seen his ass when he bent down? Of course I’m going to call him.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you found any errors or something doesn't make sense, feel free to let me know. Any other comments are welcomed as well.


End file.
